


总统办公室的20个细节

by EstherLudwig, Shadowfish, Sinseoi, Wuti_Anayasa



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherLudwig/pseuds/EstherLudwig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinseoi/pseuds/Sinseoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuti_Anayasa/pseuds/Wuti_Anayasa
Summary: 卢布廖夫团建！啊哈，这个快乐群居然真有团队活动这种事情。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, George W. Bush/Vladimir Putin, 卡普, 布普, 梅普
Kudos: 8





	总统办公室的20个细节

**Author's Note:**

> 无题-Wuti_Anayasa  
> 纳兰祭弦-MarauderIvy  
> 仙穗-Sinseoi  
> 竹子-Estherludwig  
> 咸鱼君-Shadowfish  
> 季玛佳、罐头、秦初、床单四位太太暂时没有提供AO3ID

咸鱼君【壹】【笔筒里的放大镜】  
弗拉基米尔就是不肯戴上一副老花镜，就算文书上的字已经有茶杯口大。不过这能怪谁呢，怪那个比他年轻十三岁的恋人，还是怪他有一副不服老的倔脾气？

无题【贰】【钢笔（一）】  
很少有人知道的是，俄联邦总统一个人在办公室里办公的时候，如果听到了钢笔落地的声音，会下意识地轻轻喊出一个人的名字。  
“季玛……”  
等他回过神来的时候，他才发现他的季玛并不在这里。愣了愣神后，弯下腰自己去捡那支掉落在地上的笔。  
而就当他的指尖快要碰到笔的时候，门把手刚好被拧开，来人问道：“瓦洛佳，找我有什么事吗？”

竹子【叁】【办公室的转椅】  
瓦洛佳并不是一个追求物质生活的人，但是他的办公环境绝对要很舒服。他靠在新买来的转椅上，突然想到了某只可爱的小熊的腿也一样舒服。

咸鱼君【肆】【台灯】  
德米特里屡次想要用一款追逐时代潮流的苹果最新款智能台灯代替那盏绿色的古董，不过都以失败告终。毕竟，据说那盏绿色的台灯是斯大林同款。

季玛佳【伍】【办公室的门（一）】  
所有人要通过我都得轻轻但明确地敲我几下，还会在门口站一会顺便整理自己的着装，只有一个人，每次直接把我推开，带着轻快的步伐~

纳兰祭弦【陆】【总统旗（一）】  
总统旗有许多与俄联邦总统亲密接触的经历。它在别斯兰人质事件时，曾被总统冰冷的手徒劳地一次次攥紧；也曾在无数个深夜，被总理轻轻从旗杆上摘下，披在疲惫得趴在桌上就睡着了的总统身上。

仙穗【柒】【钢笔（二）】  
总统办公厅的工作人员们每隔一段时间就要为总统准备新的钢笔。为此，后勤部的同志也没少骚扰总统的身边人，但都无果而终。于是他们认命了：毕竟造一支特制钢笔，可比劝总统阁下改掉玩笔的坏毛病要简单多了。

罐头【捌】【钢笔（三）】  
德米特里总喜欢到办公室“玩”，弗拉基米尔在这一点上相当放纵他，只要没什么特殊情况都愿意陪他“玩”，毕竟自己一般没多少时间陪他。只不过，“玩”的时候他总是喜欢动办公室里的物品，又在一切结束以后凭借自己高超记忆力放回原处。当他的“魔手”伸向钢笔时，弗拉基米尔制止了他。  
弗拉基米尔签着文件握着钢笔的时候回想了一下，脸红得钢笔快要戳穿纸，又在钢笔快要碰到纸张的时候及时制止了。

秦初【玖】【 办公桌上的文件】  
克里姆林宫桌子上堆积的重重文件，无一不象征着办公室主人的事务繁重。然而对弗拉基米尔来说，称得上“繁重”的可不只是此。  
德米特里在克宫的特权人尽皆知，能够敲门后不经弗拉基米尔允许就踏入这个地方，在他人眼里可谓是无上荣耀。  
说是荣耀，其实并非如此。  
德米特里很喜欢在弗拉基米尔办公的时候的样子，如此的专注，可真让自己着迷。因此，偷偷摸摸地往弗拉基米尔身上使坏，便成了德米特里的乐趣。  
弗拉基米尔看着桌上的文件失神，满脑子都是德米特里离开之前的一句话：“瓦洛佳，你可真是”意志坚定”呢！”

无题【拾】【（个人向）窗的那一边】  
「您现在从这办公室里看到什么？」  
「我看到……我们美好的未来。」  
深夜的莫斯科静悄悄的，可在弗拉基米尔眼里，眼前的白纸黑字却是闹哄哄地打起了架。  
制裁……外汇……债务……财政……  
渐渐地，平日里温文尔雅的文字化作一起起汹涌的浪张着血盆大口向他扑面而来，这迫使他不得不暂停下来——面对“敌人”的猛攻可不能停止！如果就此停下，莫斯科的夜晚便不再寂静了。  
他起身活动活动身骨，不知不觉间便走到了窗边。他不是个对无关要紧的事特别好奇的人，可他还是忍不住撩开窗帘看向窗子那边。在20年前他也撩开过这个窗子的窗帘——当然往后像这样的夜晚他也有这么做过。当时采访他的记者问他从这办公室能看到什么风景，他的回答是可能是院子，直到自己后来走过去拨开了窗帘，才发现窗子的那一边并不是院子。  
「不，我错了，这不是通往院子，是通往……」  
是通往哪里来着？  
他疲倦地打了个呵欠，再次张开沉重的眼皮时却发现，窗的那一边是阔别这片冰冷广袤的土地许久的曙光。  
他盯着窗的那一边愣怔了好久，才舍得放下窗帘，走回办公桌继续着他的工作。

无题【拾壹】【（卡普）办公室的门（二）】  
听我的同事——一部安装在桌上的电话说我们的主人将要接见一位客人，然后那台常年被闲置的电脑同志（看似）十分好心地补充了一句，这位即将到来的客人曾经踹过他们家总统的门……  
哦  
我 当 时 害 怕 极 了  
虽然我的主人位高权重威慑八方，但是但是……  
但还是好害怕啊！！！  
然而那天，这位哥并没有一脚踹开我，我能感受到他是较为……礼貌地推开了我并关上了我……啊对，礼貌地，礼貌地……  
至于那天他们谈了什么，基于职业操守，我不能告诉你。  
但我觉得他们的余生还会进行很多次深刻而友好的交流。  
嗯，深刻而友好的，交流。

咸鱼君【拾贰】【电话】  
就算拉上所有窗帘关上所有灯，在一片漆黑中摸索那一大堆放置得挨挨挤挤（就仿佛这个办公室只有电梯间大小）的仅仅连着保密专线的电话机，弗拉基米尔都可以准确地判断哪一部是他想要拨通的专线：就凭那听筒因为摩挲的时间太长而光滑得过分。

床单【拾叁】【空调】  
办公室里似乎从来不分四季。  
超出一般厚度的墙壁，少的可怜的窗户，还有那一年四季永不停止工作的空调。这一切的一切似乎惯坏了这群坐办公室的人。  
“瓦洛佳，你有没有觉得今天有点热？”  
“有吗？我觉得还挺凉快。”  
来自西伯利亚的寒风对此表示赞同。

咸鱼君【拾肆】【窗帘】  
一层、两层、三层。如此之厚重，厚重到仿佛在隐藏一个不可告人的秘密。云遮雾罩之后，莫非遍生旖旎，一室春光？

咸鱼君【拾伍】【地毯】  
工作人员都知道总统办公室的昂贵地毯在总理造访过之后都会留下一丁点肉眼几不可见的液滴痕迹。那到底是什么玩意没人敢去考证。

咸鱼君【拾陆】【带锁的抽屉】  
讲个鬼故事，总统先生自己都没有自己办公桌最底层带锁的抽屉的钥匙。据他自己交代，那是因为他自己独处的时候并不需要那个抽屉里的东西，钥匙一直在德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇先生手里。里面寄存了点东西，方便其每次造访的时候直接取用罢了。

咸鱼君【拾柒】【电脑桌面】  
德米特里悔青了肠子，恨自己千不该万不该拍什么克宫夜景——恨自己就算拍了也不该发给弗拉基米尔。德米特里每次看到弗拉基米尔把那种风景照当成头像和封面就牙痒，更别提拿劳什子克宫夜景照当万年屏保。

纳兰祭弦【拾捌】【总统旗之二】  
这面旗帜偶尔也会拿来作不正当的用途。比如有天晚上，它被从旗杆上扯了下来，垫在办公桌上，然后………次日，总统每次用目光扫过它的时候，都有些情不自禁地脸红。

季玛佳【拾玖】【电脑】  
上班时我偶尔是打开状态，对，就是开机显示克宫照片的壁纸，左上角有且仅有三个图标~那个棕发碧眼的漂亮人儿来，提到主人还是不会用我，主人才会笑着看看我，当然也就是看看~

无题【贰拾】【（布普）杂物】  
办公室的第二部分总是有些凌乱——那里堆着老弗拉基米尔的照片，视察时孩子们的礼物，南国举办G20峰会时送的纪念品……诸如此类。  
办公室的主人，但显然对这些东西谈不上特别上心。房间里的东西来过又清清过又来，就连他自己也快要忘记别人送来了什么，自己又带走了什么，更不要说某个窝缩在角落里，没有开封的盒子——可能这就是命运，它目睹了一件件物品的来去，却从未离开过这个角落。  
那是他曾经的美国“朋友”送给他的。  
盎格鲁萨克逊人是天生的骗子，尤其是这片土地曾经——也是现在的死敌，彼时他天真地以为，他们私底下的情谊可以换来两国冰释前嫌，可是他忘记了美国人的目的永远只是置他的母国于死地。  
最后现实将他狠狠地击倒的时候，他突然发现自己和他那懦弱无能的前上司一样，被大洋彼岸的奸诈z客无情地玩弄于鼓掌之间。  
他不该忘记对方是一个美国人的。  
于是这个高傲的俄罗斯人也没再给那个美国人讲情面。  
「弗拉基米尔，你冷血！」  
自此他们的这点过往被毫不留情地一点点地湮没，连带那份没有拆封送的礼物，也被收礼者遗忘在了办公室的角落。  
尔后冰雪消融，他还是那个外刚内柔的硬汉，在外交场上，他对人情世故的运用炉火纯青。  
所有踏足过这片土地的人都清楚，这片土地再怎么繁花和煦，底下终究还是万丈深冰。

********************FIN*******************别往下看！

咸鱼君【归零】【幻影与永恒不变的】  
那是很多很多年以后了。  
这座权力的宫殿的新主人走进这间办公室的时候听到了一声浅浅的叹息。  
接下来的一个词在他的耳边聚拢成形，清晰无比：“责任。”  
空气里是无形的寒意，来自一道早就该消弭的目光。


End file.
